Forever Yours
by Dream.Weaver.Stories
Summary: Alana is ambushed by evil creatures whilst attempting to reach Camelot. She's rescued by none other than Merlin. Somehow she has a bond with Arthur and Merlin begins to feel jealous? No.. it can't be he has only known the girl for mere hours! NOT SLASH
1. Maybe I Will Be a Hero

_Ok, I know I haven't even finished my other fan fiction yet, but I'm kind of having writers block with that one. So I'm going to try to write this one instead. I'm really trying with this fan fiction and would like feedback please. I would love it even more if there are no flames! :) Anyway, I'm sorry if I get any details wrong and I may also alter other details of the story anyway because I want to fit my character into the story. So I'm sorry if I get anything wrong or offend anyone by changing things. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC. I only own my original character so please don't sue me :)_

**Chapter One**

**Maybe I Will Be A Hero**

'A hero is one who knows how to hang on one minute longer.'  
**Novalis**

She ran as fast as she could through the forest. The branches of the trees caught her skin and hair as she flew past. She had to get away from them. She was in danger. She knew not what they were but that they were some kind of spider looking creature and that given the chance; they would most definitely kill her. She didn't even know if she was going in the right direction to get to Camelot but she couldn't slow down to find out.

Thoughts of her family ran through her head. She knew it was very likely that she would die. Very soon they would catch up with her and she would not be able to save herself. Her father knew that she was travelling but he would never know how she had died. She knew that her father would try searching for her for months, if not years. He had already had to go through the loss of losing her mother; this might push him over the edge.

She should never have let her mind wander from the task of running for her life. If she had, she would have seen the tree root underfoot. Her foot caught on it and she fell heavily to the ground with a loud scream; that to her ears seemed to echo through the forest. She realised that she had twisted her ankle when she attempted to rush to her feet and found she could not without a serious amount of pain. She attempted several times to get off the floor, bracing herself against a nearby old twisting tree, however only collapsed back on to the floor whenever she put any wait on her ankle. She glanced around her surroundings and looked for anywhere she could possibly hide. She wailed as she realised that the inevitable had happened… The creatures had found her.

* * *

Arthur raised his hand to the knights with him to signify that they should all remain absolutely silent as they closed in on the criminal that they were chasing. Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. The man had stolen a loaf of bread as he could not afford to feed his family; after his family had been accused of sorcery once and now no one would employ him. So here they were now hunting for him in the woods, and Merlin wanted nothing more than for them to give up and return to the castle and leave the poor man alone. The only reason they were here at all was because Arthur still hadn't the courage to defy his father.

Arthur signalled for the rest of the knights to surround the man and close in. They all began to move in slowly when a loud scream broke out, making birds fly startled out of the trees overhead. The knights all looked around for the site of the scream and in this time managed to miss the poor man sneak away into the shadows of the dark trees.

Arthur was the first to regain concentration and cursed and grumbled when he realised that they had lost their criminal. He sent out a couple of knights to scout the area to see if they could find the man again, whilst the rest of them would set up camp as it was now dark and far too late to return to Camelot that night. They returned to the site where they had left their horses and prepared to settle down for the night.

'Are you not going to find whoever screamed? They could be in trouble?' asked Merlin looking out into the shadows as Arthur sat down to tuck into some food.

'What do you suggest we do Merlin? Search the whole forest at night in the dark? We would more likely be in danger that way. If you want to go find out who screamed, then be my guest. No one is stopping you going alone.' Arthur told Merlin in that superior tone, that he seemed to save specifically for Merlin. Merlin again found himself rolling his eyes at the prince. He was so hypocritical; he wouldn't send anyone to search for someone who could be in danger and yet he sent knights out to search for a criminal who shouldn't even be punished. Merlin knew that it was just because Arthur didn't want to disappoint Uther that he had sent those knights; otherwise even they wouldn't be out there.

'Maybe I will go look. If I save someone then maybe I will be a hero.' Merlin suggested as he grabbed his pack and swung it on to his back.

'Or maybe you will do us all a favour and get yourself killed' Arthur replied and promptly turned his back on Merlin and continued with his meal.

Merlin set off at a jog through the forest. That scream had sounded desperate and he knew from first hand experience the type of creatures that were found in this forest. Whoever it was, was most likely in serious danger and sounded like they needed help.

Merlin realised that Arthur was right in one respect: that he was going to be no help at all just wandering around the forest in the hope that he might just run into the person who might need help. However, he knew his magic might give him an advantage with this.

'Bearhtmhwíl séádfaru' (Point the way) he whispered, his eyes changing colour from their regular blue, to a golden colour as he harnessed his magic. A faint glow around the grass at his feet continued in a golden streak leading off to his right. He didn't doubt that his magic would lead him to the source of the scream and so he ran full pelt, following the path laid out before him.

He skidded to a halt as up ahead he saw the spiders that had attacked him in the past, clustering around a tree, seemingly attempting to attack it. Then he heard cries of fear and pain coming from the tree and realised that a girl had hidden in a crevice that was covered by the tree roots. It was only just large enough that she had been able to slip in and was able to be just out of reach from the evil creatures.

'Ádfýr' (fire) whispered Merlin as he once again used his magic. He watched as his magic took affect and a couple of the creatures caught fire and this soon made the others skitter off into the forest. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief that it had actually been that easy. He knew that it was only because they hadn't seem him coming as they were focused on the girl, as most times Merlin managed to get himself into danger and had to be rescued.

The girl crawled gingerly out of her hiding place; remaining on the ground though. She was shaking and panting and most definitely looked worse for wear. Her plain, inexpensive dress was torn and covered in holes and cuts and in some places even blood where the creatures had succeeded in reaching her. Her long blonde hair was matted and dirty and her full face was streaked with tears.

Merlin realised that he had just been staring at her for a while as she lay curled up still crying, looking at him with fear but unable to actually flee due to her ankle. Merlin moved towards her slowly and knelt beside her attempting to reassure her that he wasn't a threat.

'Are you alright? You aren't seriously wounded are you? I want to help you; I can take you to some knights of Camelot who will help you back to Camelot.' Merlin said, aware that the girls crying had stopped but she still hadn't said anything to him.

'You…. Magic… saved me…' she panted and trembled.

'Please, you can't mention that to anyone, I could be killed' Merlin begged her, suddenly realising the implications of his actions. He couldn't have just left the girl to die though!

She nodded slowly and her shaking resided and she seemed to somewhat pull herself together. 'My ankle, I can't walk on it. I twisted it when I fell over'.

Merlin told her to wait where she was as he went searching for a large enough branch. He came across one after a while and returned to her. He awkwardly put his arm around her and managed to support her weight to help her stand. He gave her the branch that was roughly the right height for her to lean on, if anything it was slightly too large for her, as he had overestimated her height as she barely came past his shoulder. Somehow he managed to help her hobble and walk back towards the knights' camp.

* * *

It took some time for them to reach the camp due to several reasons. The original journey seemed a lot shorter due to the fact that Merlin was running and now they had to go slower than a walk due to the girl's ankle. Also Merlin did not dare to use his magic again in front of her and so they did not have a definite guide back to the camp. Merlin was hoping that he could convince the girl that what she had seen was merely a trick of her mind, as she was in shock. He doubted it would work but he hoped.

Merlin also took the chance to examine the girl in more detail during the walk. He could tell that once she was cleaned up, bandaged and washed, then she would be very attractive. Her hair was an enviable golden blonde, brighter than Arthur's. Her eyes a pale blue and her face full yet not plump. Her skin was pale, paler than most, which made Merlin wonder if she was from Camelot at all, he had never seen anyone with skin that pale, save Morganna. She had a thin waist and yet round, soft curves. As he reached this train of thought, Merlin snapped his thoughts back to getting back to the camp and knew that he should not let himself think of such things. He spent the rest of the journey trying to silence his thoughts.

They finally reached the camp and all eyes fell on them and weapons were pointed at them, all of the knights on guard against the intruders.

'Merlin you're back' said Arthur, with a slightly disappointed tone to his voice this time. At Arthur's recognition the guards all lowered their weapons and continued with what they were doing previously. Then Arthur's eyes fell upon the woman next to Merlin.

'Allana? Good lord, what happened to you?' he cried, running over to help her and pulling her tightly against his chest. Merlin saw her wince as her ankle was jolted. She promptly burst into tears again and buried her face into Arthur's chest.

Arthur rested his chin against the top of her head. Watching them, Merlin noted that they looked as though they belonged together as they fit together perfectly. However, for some reason it gave Merlin a funny feeling in his stomach that he couldn't place, after all he had only known her a very short time. He turned away as Arthur began stroking her hair and back tenderly, his presence comforting her in her distress.

'I'm so sorry. I always promised you that I would let nothing happen to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there' he told her again and again.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 2**

**Sleeping Beauty**

"_To achieve the impossible dream_**, **_try going to sleep_."

**Joan Klempner**

Arthur led the trembling girl to sit by the campfire. She was shivering from the cold and from shock and so Arthur draped a cloak around her fragile frame. Merlin followed and sat on the opposite side of the fire. Far enough away that he wasn't intruding but close enough that he could still hear and see what was going on. He had no idea why but he felt rather protective of the girl.

'Are you injured? What happened to you? What are you even doing here?' a multitude of questions spilled seamlessly from Arthur's mouth as he attempted to get a grasp of the situation.

Allana let out a small chuckle that shocked both the men that were watching her. They both stared in shock that she could find such a situation humorous. Merlin recovered and just admired the small smile that had now graced her face.

'If you want me to answer any of those questions then you need to stop asking me more of them' she smirked at him. Arthur fell quiet and only smirked in return. The picture they portrayed was very comfortable and easy and it set off the feeling in Merlin's stomach that he still couldn't quite name.

Allana gently placed her hand over Arthur's as she began her story. 'I was travelling to come see you. Father didn't want me noticed so I travelled in these clothes; a few guards travelled with me. As we entered these woods we were attacked by spider-like creatures. Oh god, they were terrible. The guards told me to ride on and try and reach Camelot. I heard their screams, Arthur, as they were killed' she broke off here to give a little sob. She ran her fingers through her hair as much as the knots in it would allow her to. 'I thought I was going to die. I got into a denser part of the forest and got knocked off my horse. So I ran but the creatures caught up with me. They had cornered me when _he _saved me.' With the she indicated where Merlin sat, openly staring at them. He had the grace to blush though when he was caught eavesdropping.

'Merlin?' Arthur asked, knowing that Merlin had brought her back, but astonished that Merlin would be even capable of doing anything remotely brave.

'Merlin' she replied, sounding his name carefully as though testing it and she examined the unique man sat across from her. He was thin and tall yet masculine. His blue eyes were seemingly endless and his hair black as the shadows. He was very handsome.

'How did you manage to save her Merlin?' Arthur asked him disbelievingly.

'I… errrm… I' he stuttered, aware that at any moment she would tell Arthur the truth about his magic and he would be arrested. His mind went blank as he reached despairingly for anything that could resemble a believable story.

'He distracted them so that they came after him instead so that I could run. He outran them and then we ran together and Merlin managed to get me back here' she smiled at Merlin as she blatantly lied to Arthur.

'I thought you'd injured your ankle?' Arthur asked suspiciously looking at her ankle as if to confirm that it had indeed been injured the last time he looked.

'I fell after we'd escaped the spiders' There she went again lying to Arthur. Merlin had no idea what to make of that. He had asked her not to tell anyone, but if she had such a connection with Arthur then why was she covering for him?

Arthur just nodded at Merlin in thanks for the woman's life. 'Other than the ankle are you hurt?' Arthur asked changing the subject away from Merlin.

'I have a small scratch on my side but nothing serious' she replied, still smiling at Merlin out of the corner of her eyes. Now that she was comfortable she seemed to have an almost mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Arthur followed her gaze and scowled as he realised that it rested on Merlin. He was grateful to him but he did not like the fact that he now owed Merlin a debt for saving her life. His thoughts were cut off as he saw Alana attempt to stifle a large yawn. She caught both men watching this and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

'Alana, you have had a trying day. Don't be embarrassed that you need rest. Here take my sleeping roll, you need sleep' Arthur said as he unfurled his sleeping roll and then wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her softly on the forehead. 'Sleep well'

Arthur sat and watched Alana until he was perfectly sure that she was sound asleep. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and once again kissed her forehead. Arthur felt eyes upon him and looked up to see Merlin watching him carefully. There seemed to almost be sadness in Merlin's eyes that Arthur hadn't seen before. He shook himself, and strode purposefully towards Merlin.

'Seeing as you don't seem to want to sleep, then you won't mind giving me your sleeping roll for the night, Merlin' Arthur said, already having grabbed the sleeping roll and beginning to make himself comfortable. Merlin was left only being able to nod as he didn't dare contradict Arthur although he severely wanted to.

* * *

Merlin attempted to stay awake and keep additional watch over the camp as well as the four knights that were still patrolling the area. Well… he really wanted to keep watch over Alana but he wouldn't admit that even to himself. For hours he just watched her breathing and couldn't help but be awed by her beauty and couldn't help but wish he could watch her sleeping every night. Then the sound of a knight passing would drag him back to reality and he realised that there was no chance of that ever happening. He did not think that Arthur would allow him around the girl much at all when they returned to Camelot, after all Arthur was very protective.

After a while, his eyes began to flicker closed and he rested his head gently on a fallen branch of a tree that he had been leaning on to watch the girl. Merlin peacefully joined her in the land of sleep.

* * *

Merlin awoke to bright sunlight in his eyes and someone giving him a swift kick in the ribs.

'Merlin, wake up' shouted Arthur, 'we need to be moving'. He said casting a shadow across Merlin, allowing Merlin to see the scowl that had formed across Arthur's face.

Arthur then turned to look at the beautiful girl, still safely in slumber, looking like a princess awaiting the magic kiss to wake her up. Sleeping beauty, indeed. He knelt down gently beside her. 'Alana, it is time we got you back to Camelot' he whispered, but she did not move. Arthur gently shook her shoulder and she still did not wake. He traced his hand around the curve of her face and found that she had broken into a cold sweat. Arthur tried to lift her up by her waist and she gave a sudden moan of urgent pain but continued in her unconsciousness.

'Merlin, what's wrong with her?' Arthur yelled to his manservant. At any other time Merlin would have despised the fact that Arthur assumed that Merlin would be able to detect the girl's ailment immediately on sight just because he lived with Gaius, the King's physician. However, Merlin's only concern at that moment was Alana's obvious pain. He approached the girl and mimicked Arthur's action of tracing her face and feeling the cold sweat for himself.

'Her ankle was only twisted right? She shouldn't be in this much pain!' Arthur panicked and stood suddenly, beginning to pace back and forth.

'She mentioned a scratch on her side' Merlin remembered. He had paid attention to everything she had said. Merlin saw no other way around the situation but to have to look at her side, to see if that was the cause of the problem. He reached down to the hem of her dress to lift it off of her. His hands were immediately brushed away by a furious Arthur.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' he scowled.

'We need to examine her side to see if this is what is causing her pain' Merlin explained. 'Do you have any better ideas?'

'Let me do it' Arthur ordered. He then looked expectantly at Merlin and waited until Merlin had sighed and turned his back on Alana before removing the dress. Arthur gave an irritable sigh that caused Merlin to turn around slightly to see the source of annoyance. Alana was wearing a chemise and various undergarments that were leaving Arthur quite baffled. Merlin stifled a laugh at the prince's ignorance.

'Well… I've never had the need to see a ladies undergarments Merlin' Arthur attempted to explain himself. Merlin knelt back down next to the girl and removed the remaining obstacles, leaving Alana exposed to the cold air of the forest in very little. However, the cause of her pain was now very obvious. Alana's description of a 'little scratch' was not very accurate. How she stood the pain of both this and her ankle, both Merlin and Arthur had no clue. It appeared that one of the spider-like creatures had indeed bitten her at one point. She had a gaping wound on her side; some of the blood had actually stained her undergarments. The wound appeared to be infected, it was swollen and festering.

'Shit' Arthur swore under his breath. Merlin remained silent. 'We need to get her back to Camelot; she needs to see Gaius' Arthur continued.

'Her wound is infected at least, if not poisoned by the creature's bite. The infection has already spread rapidly; she's already unconscious and has this fever. I don't know how long she may last' Merlin said, seemingly more confident than he actually felt. He had picked up bits of information whilst working with Gaius but he could be completely wrong and her wound could be something a lot more serious. Merlin couldn't help but wonder whether she would even survive the ride back to Camelot?

'We have no time to waste then' Arthur declared. The knights had already packed and were ready to leave. Arthur had Merlin redress Alana and then Arthur mounted his horse and had Merlin lift Alana into the saddle in front of him. Merlin couldn't help but notice how light she was. She gave another groan of pain at being jostled. Arthur wrapped his arms around her tightly to prevent her from moving as much as possible. Merlin then mounted his own horse and followed Arthur on the long ride back to Camelot.


	3. Sleepless Night

**Chapter 3**

**Sleepless Night**

'People only see what they are prepared to see'

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Merlin watched as the convoy entered Camelot. They rode swiftly through the busy city centre as the crowds parted swiftly to let them through. The knights stopped when they reached the courtyard outside the palace but Arthur quickly dismounted with Alana in his arms and strode off in the direction of Gaius' quarters. Merlin followed as fast as he could after him, tripping over himself in his haste. Merlin caught up with Arthur in time to open the door for him.

'Gaius?' Arthur yelled out, anxiously searching for him. Gaius appeared from a separate room in which he had been looking for a book. He immediately noted the state in which the girl in Arthur's arms was in and immediately noted her outward symptoms and in his head deducing what her malady could be.

'Good lord, what has happened to the poor girl? Set her down on this bed here' Gaius ushered Arthur over. Arthur laid her down gently and peered anxiously over Gaius' shoulder as he examined her.

'It's her side. She was attacked by the spider creatures in the forest. We think she may have been bitten by one. Gaius, the wound looks infected or poisoned, you have to save her' Merlin said in a rush. With that information Gaius removed her clothes once more and examined her wound.

'Well?' Arthur asked impatiently.

'From what I can see it does not appear to be poisoned but it is too soon to tell. You will do Alana no good at all by standing around and hindering my work, sire' Gaius said wisely.

'I can't just leave and not know if she… she… I care about her too much to lose her' Arthur pleaded with Gaius.

'Well, just try to stay out of the way. Getting in the way will not help her in the slightest' Gaius replied with an understanding nod. Arthur backed away into the corner of the room and sat himself on the stool. He just watched the goings on silently, praying that Alana would make it through this.

Gaius immediately set Merlin to work fetching him various tinctures and vials. It suddenly dawned on Merlin, 'Arthur never told you her name, yet you know her?'

'Yes, I have met Alana before; it has been some years since I have seen her. A delightful girl; it is a shame that we have to meet again in circumstances such as this' Gaius gave a fond smile to the still unconscious girl before continuing with his healing. He applied various creams to her wound and poured various liquids down her throat. Merlin just followed his instructions to the letter.

It was some time later that Gaius announced that he could do no more for her and that they would just have to wait to see if she regained consciousness.

'If you do not mind Gaius, I would prefer to remain here until she is awake. I need to be sure she is alright' pleaded Arthur, barely dragging his gaze away from Alana.

'As you wish, sire. I shall retire for the night. I am positive that either you or Merlin shall not hesitate to wake me if you feel that something is not right' said Gaius, smirking slightly. With that Gaius tidied away a few of the now empty vials and then settled into his bed, which was still in the same room. The presence of Arthur and Merlin did not faze him in the slightest as he soon began to snore.

Arthur glanced up slightly to take in the weary look of Merlin who was staring openly at Alana. 'You should go rest Merlin; I will wake you at the slightest change in her condition.'

'No, it's fine, I should watch over her just in case' Merlin protested.

'You look dreadful. I have a feeling that if you don't rest then you may collapse and then you will be of no use to anybody' Arthur argued. Merlin eventually accepted defeat and nodded to Arthur.

Merlin retired to the back room which was where he slept. He made himself more comfortable and collapsed on to his bed. His mind ran through the events of the past day. He frowned as he thought of Arthur watching over Alana. He couldn't help himself. Why was this girl eliciting such strong reactions from him? He barely knew her! He was frustrated with himself; but there was something about her that drew him in. He felt the need to be closer to her and protect her. What was he thinking? She was obviously together with Arthur. They were so close. She had to be noble; she certainly looked and acted the part. He had never seen Arthur as attentive as he was to the girl, she obviously meant a lot to him, Arthur loved her.

Merlin kneaded his head; he needed to clear his thoughts if he wanted to get any rest. Alana's face kept creeping into his vision every time he closed his eyes, then images of her and Arthur. However, his exhaustion eventually took him but he drifted to sleep with a frown on his face.

* * *

Merlin woke in the morning, dressed and then went back into the main room. Arthur was still awake, holding Alana's hand and didn't even look up when Merlin entered the room. The prince was looking exhausted and dishevelled. He hadn't slept the whole night for fear that her condition would worsen.

'There's been no change in her condition. Is that a bad sign?' Arthur asked without taking his eyes off of her.

Gaius had woken at the sudden noise and answered for Merlin, 'No, it just means that her body needs the rest. It will heal itself in the way that is best for her. There is no reason why she should not wake up soon. However, you also need rest sire' Gaius insisted.

'No, I need to be here for her' Arthur dismissed.

'Your father would reprimand me if he saw that I was letting you become this exhausted. You need to sleep; you have been up all night. Merlin or I shall be watching her all day, she is in safe hands. Now go rest' Gaius continued. Merlin was amazed when Arthur actually listened and gave one last kiss to Alana on the forehead and then left the room.

Most of the day passed uneventfully as Merlin was either sitting watching Alana silently or doing the odd job for Gaius. Gaius was busy replenishing his stock of medicine that he has used on Alana. Merlin looked up from his staring when Gaius cursed under his breath.

'I am out of laurel oil; I will need to go to the market to get some. Stay here and watch her, I shall be back as soon as possible' explained Gaius on his way out of the door. Merlin's eyes flickered back to the girl in front of him once again and he studied her; her soft cheeks and full yet delicate lips. He cursed the fact that Arthur would be able to kiss her and yet Merlin would never get that chance.

Merlin didn't know how much time passed as he continued to study her, yet he knew he must have been there for at least quarter of an hour even though it seemed like an age. He watched as Alana's eyes began to flicker behind her eyelids; that had to be a good sign as this was a sign of dreaming. She seemed to have made the transition from unconsciousness into sleeping.

Merlin wasn't expecting for the girl to suddenly awaken and sit bolt upright, almost colliding heads with Merlin if he had not jumped out of the way. Alana was sat panting clutching her side, still in pain.

'Are you alright? Lie back down; your wound is not fully healed yet, you still need to let it mend.' Merlin instructed, helping her to gently lie back down on the bed.

She groaned as she did so. 'What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was going to sleep in the camp?' Alana asked all in a rush, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

'You were bitten by one of the creatures and wounded. We tried to wake you at the camp and you would not wake. Arthur brought you back to Camelot and you are currently in the physician's quarters being treated for the wound. I am his apprentice' Merlin explained, calming the girl with his gentle voice.

'Merlin' she whispered, saying his name delicately just like she had back at the camp. Their eyes locked and they both fell silent, just gazing at one another.

Merlin broke the eye contact, not wanting to feel drawn to her anymore than he already was when she already belonged to Arthur. 'Gaius should be back soon from the market. He will probably check your wound. At least you're conscious now, that's a good sign, you've been unconscious for the past day'

'Could you not treat me?' she asked curiously.

'I do not have the skill' he replied, trying to avoid looking at her.

'What about your magic?' she asked. Merlin froze and stiffened. Alana noticed his reaction and wanted to reassure him. 'Merlin, you saved my life. I know Uther hates magic. I will keep your secret, I swear. I don't want any harm to come to you'

'Why?' said Merlin rather sharply, taking Alana aback. 'Why would you do that? You don't really know me'

At that moment Gaius returned and did a double take when he saw Alana awake.

'Oh my dear, you have woken.' Gaius came over and gave Alana a small hug. Merlin was rather shocked, he didn't know that Gaius had known Alana that well but obviously he cared for the girl. How was it that she seemed to manage to steal the hearts of everybody?

'It is good to see you again too Gaius' Alana laughed.

'Now, I will need to look at your wound again to see if my salve has made any difference in your condition. Now let me go fetch it' bumbled Gaius as he disappeared off into the back room; then reappeared to look around the doorway for just a second. 'Merlin, you had better go and fetch Arthur and inform him of her consciousness'

Merlin sighed and took one last look at her before heading for the door. However, he was stopped by a small hand around his wrist. He examined the delicate hand and noticed that it could not even close around the full width of his wrist.

'Merlin, I may not know you but I would really like to.' Alana whispered hurriedly, before Gaius returned.

'Why would you lie for me? Arthur cannot know either. I doubt you would want to lie to Arthur. All I ask is that you warn me before you tell anyone so that I may have time to escape' Merlin resigned himself to having to leave.

'I don't like to lie to Arthur. However, I already like you Merlin. I will **not** be the cause of your death. You saved my life, now let me return the favour. Your secret is safe with me Merlin' Merlin watched her curiously but believed her as her eyes told that she was telling the truth. She was being entirely honest.

She removed her hand from around his wrist and led back down on the bed. As she heard the door close she looked curiously at her hand. It seemed to be tingling where she had made contact with Merlin. Little did she know that Merlin was stood on the other side of the door, rubbing a tingling wrist.


End file.
